


Attention

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, needy!lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic





	

"Philip." Lukas kissed his arm, brushing his nose across the skin.

Philip was silent, biting back a smile.

"Philip." Lukas kissed him again this time, on his shoulder.

Philip rolled his eyes, squirming away from his boyfriends touch.

Lukas huffed, following him, locking an arm around his waist, kissing his collarbone. "Philip." 

Philip put one hand on Lukas' head, pushing it away. "Lukas, not now."

Lukas whined, kissing up his neck. "Philip." He drug out Philips name, squeezing him tighter.

"I need to read."

"But I need attention." Lukas replied, crawling between Philips legs, smiling.

Philip peeked over the top of his book, hiding his grin. "I have to have up to chapter six finished by Friday, I need to get this done." 

Lukas poked at the book with his finger. "It's Wednesday, you have time."

Philip sighed. "I'm ignoring you now."

Lukas sighed, grabbing Philips book, closing it and tossing it away. "Baby.." 

Philip turned his head to the side, sighing. "No, you just lost my page. Go away." He put his hand over Lukas' face which only resulted in Lukas kissing his hand. 

Lukas grabbed Philips hand, pinning it down against the bed next to his head. "But.." He whimpered, nuzzling into Philips neck. "I'm better than any book." He began to nip at Philips neck.

Philip wrapped his arms loosely around Lukas' neck, playing with his hair. "I mean.. books don't beg for my attention constantly."

Lukas let out a dramatic sigh, slapping Philips side. "You love my attention, shut up."

Philip turned his head to the side, hiding it in the pillow, grinning. "Maybe."

Lukas pouted, sitting up on his elbows, turning Philips head so he was facing him. He leaned down, pecking Philips lips, smiling a little. "Gimme some attention."

"I wouldn't have ever guessed that you were the needy type." Philip hummed, tilting his head up to brush his lips against Lukas'.

Lukas rolled his eyes, kissing Philips cheek. "I'm not that needy."

"You just pulled my book out of my hands and threw it away because I wasn't giving you attention!" Philip laughed. 

Lukas climbed off Philip, crossing his arms. "Whatever."

Philip rolled into his side, cupping Lukas' cheek, kissing him. "Baby." 

Lukas was silent.

Philip kissed him again. "Lukas, I like when you're needy, it's all cute."

Lukas put one arm around Philip but still stayed silent. 

"Lukas."

"M not cute."

A small smile spread across Philips face. "Okay, sure."

Lukas scoffed. "I'm not! I'm badass! I was shot!" 

"Yeah, that was pretty badass, I guess."

"I have a motorcycle."

Philip shrugged. "That's sorta badass I guess."

"I'm totally badass." Lukas grumbled, kissing Philips forehead. "And I guess I'm kinda cute.. but only with you.. sometimes.." 

Philip smiled, wrapping his arms around Lukas, pulling him down for a kiss. "You're a cute badass."

Lukas just rolled his eyes and kissed Philip again.


End file.
